mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2454
Mikey Episode Number: 2454 Date: Saturday, March 26, 1994 Sponsors: G, J, 12 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1994 {| border="3" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A loud-voiced girl talks about her dog Pete |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie sings the "Quiet Time Song" while under an apple tree, which occupies a squirrel, a bird, a cat, and even Gladys the Cow |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A man has a J under his hat |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A girl puts on her coat all by herself. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Herry and John-John demonstrate loud and soft. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|J Family Jamboree |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Panel Discussion: Is Conversation a Dying Art? (with Rita Moreno) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Joe's Lap (Limerick) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A girl invites the listener to "Swing Up High" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|As ominous music plays, the Count walks around his castle, checks out the mirror (he has no reflection), and greets his bats. The mailman (Jim Henson) arrives, with a bunch of letters for him. He wonders why there are so many. The Count says that he wrote them all himself, so he could count them...and then he does. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A movie director calls for 12 pilots, 12 airplanes, 12 parachutes, 12 clowns and 12 pies. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Friends Scene | style="text-align: center"|Baby Bop sings "Splashin' in the Bath" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|The Kids rock to "Living In The U.S.A" with the Kidsongs Kids with the Rock 'N' Roll band |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Paul Simon and Ladysmith Black Mambazo sing the African Alphabet song. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Letter G drawing with kid voice-over |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Kids use a magnet to retrieve a jack. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover and George sing "Two G Sounds". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A spider refuses to give up spinning a web, no matter how badly injured he becomes. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Veterinarian's Hospital: Behemoth has Kermit the Frog in his throat. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo counts 40 dots |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Bert and Ernie go fishing. Ernie catches fish by yelling "Heeeeere fishy, fishy, fishy!", and fish come flying to his boat. Bert tries it, but only catches a shark. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Fish swim around. Music: Joe Raposo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sign Man: One Way |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Luis sings "One of These Things" with three kids with umbrellas and one unlucky kid without one. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A supermarket worker stacks 12 cans, which keep collapsing every time someone grabs one. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster finds a newspaper. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pencil box "G" animation |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Miss Piggy does a dog act with the supremely untalented Foo-Foo, while Rowlf plays the piano and heckles the act. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A curious cat chases after a ball of string and explores various places in its home |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Live at Sesame Hall, Bob, Maria, and Luis sing "The Curious Cantata" about a bird who asks a lot of questions, played by the ever-curious Big Bird |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|I Love You, in American Sign Language Artist: Steve Finkin |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|How Crayons are Made Music: "Water Course A" and "Exchange" by Richard Harvey |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Typewriter gets stuck in a spot of glue, and types "G: Glue". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash: The Wicked Witch from the Snow White story plans to fool the mirror into saying that she is the fairest -- but she hasn't counted on Kermit hiding behind a curtain. When she sees him, she realizes that he really is pretty good-looking |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A bird subtracts two balloons from a group of three |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Maria announces the sponsors. Then we fade to Oscar and The Count holding the Sesame Street sign, while Roosevelt Franklin and his mother hold the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide